


Drabble

by LauraRoseMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoseMalfoy/pseuds/LauraRoseMalfoy
Summary: Draco turns up unexpectedly at the Dursleys'This is a secret santa drabble I wrote for someone a few years ago and thought I'd stick it on here for anyone to read.





	Drabble

It was the summer in between 6th and 7th year and the Dursley’s were sat around the television, engrossed in the latest episode of Homes Under The Hammer, when there were three loud knocks on the door.

“Boyyyy!!!” Vernon Dursley screamed “Get that at once!”

“Yes, Uncle Vernon!” Harry shouted back. He ran down the stairs and opened the front door, to find Draco Malfoy on his doorstep. 

“Draco, what the hell are you doing here?” he hissed. The pair had admitted half way through fifth year that they didn’t hate each other, it was simply sexual tension and then had started dating a few months before the end of the year.

“I came to see my boyfriend, obviously.” He drawled, sounding suspiciously like Snape, “Why did you open the door, anyway? Surely you have servants to do that stuff.” 

He walked straight past Harry and into the hallway, and looked around. He opened his mouth to say something, (Harry reckoned it was probably something along the lines of ‘Is this it?’) but then Vernon burst in from the living room.

“Who is it then?” He demanded, but then his eyes landed on Draco. He sneered and looked at Harry, his face bright red. “Been inviting your little freak friends round have you?” 

“Freak? Well I must say I’ve been called a lot of things but freak is a new one. Pleasure to meet you Sir, I’m Draco. Draco Malfoy.” He held out his hand to Vernon, who was cautiously shook it, while Harry looked on in shock.

“It really is a lovely home you have here.” He continued, walking into the kitchen. “I say! These worktops are divine! How very smart!”

Vernon recovered quickly. “Thank you my boy! Chose the worktops myself.” He turned to Harry. “Why can’t you be this polite? Eh boy? It seems you really are a freak.” He puffed out his chest. “I’d swap you for your friend if I could.”

“You flatter me Sir you really do. On the subject of Harry, I actually popped round in the hope I could steal him away for a day or two, you wouldn’t mind, would you?” Draco asked, practically batting his eyelids. 

“Er, well, I suppose we could spare the help for a fe-“

“Perfect!” Draco cried, “Come on Harry, I’ve made plans.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him out of the door. “I’ll return him in a few days’ time!” He called out, before shutting the door in Vernon’s face.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Harry said. “I can’t believe you just did that.”

“Yes, well, after you told me about how they treated you I knew that I couldn’t leave you there. Dobby is upstairs right now retrieving all of your things, and mother has arranged you a room next to mine, until you find a place of your own at least.”

Harry laughed, and laughed and laughed and laughed, not because he found anything funny, but because he was so relieved to be rid of the Dursleys. 

“What? What are you laughing at? Potter? What’s so funny?” 

“I love you.” Harry said, and pulled Draco close to him. He leant forward and kissed him, Draco ran his tongue along his lip, and as he went to deepen the kiss, they heard a scream. They pulled apart and looked back towards the house, where they saw Petunia stood at the window, a horrified expression her face. 

“You forgot to mention that they’re homophobic.” Draco said.

Harry nodded, as Vernon burst through the front door and began to waddle towards them. 

“Run?”

A nod, “Run.”

And so together they ran away from Harry’s past, and towards their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Maybe I should start a little drabbles series? 
> 
> Love, Laura xxx


End file.
